


Home Tutor

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Your hakutaku-sensei decides to teach you everything about maths.





	

On request by Spazerz.

Well as a reward heres more story material

or even better 

A hakutaku coming to you for some private tutoring

Fetishes: assjob, buttjob, cunnilingus, pussy eating, fingering, anal

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, hakutaku, studying, teacher, student

 

You set your books down and sighed. This sucked, having to waste your time in ‘private tuitions’ rather than your backlog of anime and IRC messaging. But there was no help for it since you didn’t want to lose that scholarship you’d worked so hard for. If you failed this subject, your whole tuition and book funding would be docked.

You didn’t understand why maths was that important. Your parents harped on it, your onē-chan kept trying to make you do an hour of maths each day, and your aunts and uncles would keep discussing the importance of numbers whenever they turned up. It was so annoying, you’d kind of dropped looking at numbers, even those on a shop counter’s till when you paid for food. You didn’t bother checking change or even seeing how much you got on tests if they were numeric. You just went by ‘very good’, ‘A’, ‘excellent job,' or something like that. 

Numbers were so exasperating. You knew enough to count everything you needed. One teaspoonful of hot chocolate, two cups of milk, one cup of sugar, one penis, two outer lips in a vagina, two ass cheeks, two round milky breasts …

Well, you knew enough maths for being a little ecchi and for sex. Like how many people were there in a threesome. 

You picked up your maths book and stared at it blankly. You really didn’t get calculus, trigonometry, or mathematical modelling. What are you supposed to do about differentiating sin x2? Or integrating the cotangent of 8x3 — 4y2? It was so exasperating staring at pages and pages of these weird trigonometric, algebraic or sometimes exponential functions. You buried your face in your hands. This was too much, maybe you should just give up and find a job to pay for the rest of college. Nothing was worth getting ass-fucked by a few numbers for a little cash. Right?

You remained that way for a while until you heard the doorbell ring. It must be your teacher who offered to tutor you for this.

You stood up and walked to the door to let her in. Undoing the chain, you pulled the door open.

Your hakutaku maths teacher was standing in the doorway. She was really radiant and beautiful, something you’d noticed on the first day of her arriving in the classroom itself. She had large, gentle eyes, fur covering the lower half of her legs which ended in a … hoof. Not being human, of course she didn’t have human feet. Her breasts were very large, probably in the H-cup range. You couldn’t make out anything else because she was wearing a loose kimono. Her décolletage was quite visible and prominent due to that amazingly large bosom. And she clearly wasn’t attempting to hide it from you. You looked up into her eyes and saw a hint of mischief there as she’d seen you staring at her lovely orbs.

‘Mind if I come in?’ she asks, stepping inside your place and smiling down at you. ‘You’re ready for the lesson, right?’

‘Yeah, I guess,’ you reply, rubbing your weary eyes.

‘Awwww, don’t worry, sweetie,’ says your sensei, leading the way inside. ‘I’m here and I’ll be sure to help you through this. If I didn’t care about you losing your scholarship, I wouldn’t be here.’

*******************

‘… and that is where you must separate the functions, differentiate each, and then multiply them together,’ hakutaku-sensei finished as the two of you completed the second exercise in the book.

You nod and multiply the functions, getting the answer, and check the answer at the back. It matches.

Hakutaku-sensei smiles gently and pats your head, her fingers stroking your hair.

‘Don’t worry, dear,’ she said, taking your hand in hers and squeezing it. ‘You won’t lose anything. And I know you’ve heard it a million times, but you need to know numbers and how they work. They’re part of your lift and will continue to be.’

You buried your face in the desk with a groan. Sensei had sped up your understanding process of calculus, but understanding and applying the concepts was taking up most of your energy and brainpower. You were already weary from two hours of work, and it wasn’t done.

Hakutaku-sensei moved up behind you and placed her hands on your shoulders, massaging them thoroughly. You raised your head as her fingers worked their way around your shoulders, squeezing and rubbing around your aching joints.

‘I can’t do this, Manami-sensei,’ you sighed. ‘It’s taking a lot out of me, it may not be worth the lower fee.’

Manami moved her hands up to your head and ran her fingers through your hair, scratching your scalp and using her fingers to soothe your forehead’s mild ache. You sighed and leaned backward, closing your eyes as you felt her hands rubbing you.

‘It’ll be okay, dear, I promise. You will get through and you’ll pass. When you feel better, come join me in your bedroom, I’ll have something to motivate you.’

Manami turned and walked away as you remained on the table, weary and drained. You’ll need heaven on earth and world peace as motivation, and even that might not be enough.

After dozing for a few minutes, you felt well enough to stand up and walk to the bedroom. You looked inside and froze.

Manami-sensei was in her bra and thong, bending over in front of you with her luscious tush facing you, in full display for your admiring eyes.

You swallow hard and stared at your sensei’s large ass in front of you. Her plump, jiggly buttocks are shaking around like in the wind as she finishes taking off her shorts. She wears shorts? Maybe for the treadmill. She turned around and gasped on seeing you, but then a naughty grin spread over her face.

‘Oh, are you already here staring at little old me?’ she grinned. Her hands moved behind her to unhook her bikini bra, a little strip of cloth just hiding her nipples. As she took it off, her large breasts bounce free of the constricting garment. ‘This is your reward, dear. I hope you enjoy it.’

She threw off the bra and walked over to you, sliding her tiny G-string panties down to her knees. You saw her smooth, bare pussy in front of you, leaking a thin trail of juices down her legs. She walked over to you with her hips swaying sensually, stepping out of that itsy-bitsy thong and leaving it on the floor. You swallowed hard on seeing the lust and desire in her eyes.

‘I’ve always loved you from the first day I saw you as a student, dear,’ said Manami. ‘I’ve wanted to be with you since I knew I could teach you much more than maths.’ She licks her lips slowly, sensually. ‘So, do you agree to show me you love me back, or do I make you love me back?’

Dear Ilias. No. She was your teacher. You didn’t want to do this. You couldn’t.

You turned around and started running to the door. You didn’t hear anything behind you and assumed cows couldn’t go that fast on hooves. You threw the door open –

And there she was. Smiling gently at you. Still naked and inviting.

She grabbed the door and stopped you closing it, then moved up against you, her naked breasts squishing against your chest. 

‘How’d you get here?!’ you sputtered.

‘Simple, dear, I used the back way,’ she responded, walking towards you with her breasts pressing into you. ‘And I won’t let you go until I’ve shown you how much I love you. You can decide if you love me later.’

She grabbed you as she sensed you about to run away, and bodily lifted you up to take you to the bedroom. You struggled futilely in her strong grip. She was going to take you one way or another. You pleaded with her to be reasonable, but she ignored you all the way to the bedroom and threw you on the bed from the door. You bounced up and down twice, before Manami-sensei flew at you and wrapped you in a hug.

‘There, there, my sweet boy,’ she cooed, kissing your forehead. ‘I won’t hurt you, I really want you. Please, try to understand your sensei’s desires and try to make love to me once. If I can’t teach you how to pleasure me and keep you hard throughout our little private coaching session, I won’t bother you again.’

She stripped you of all your clothing quickly and efficiently. Your shirt flew off your body as you tried to clutch at it, and while your arms were in the air, she had yanked your pants down to your knees. You grabbed them, somewhat scared at your teacher’s aggression. Manami distracted you by leaning forward to kiss your lips, and while your eyes widened in surprise, your pants had flown to the corner.

‘And now for dessert,’ your teacher laughed, her hands moving up your thighs, squeezing and rubbing them a little before slipping into your waistband. She yanked your underwear down your thighs, and then started sliding it slowly off your body, cooing at the sight of your erect member spilling out of it. You shut your eyes in embarrassment at your sensei looking over your naked body, and you were too stunned by her onslaught to stop her when she’d reached your last piece of clothing. She raises your chin and kisses you tenderly, then leans down and starts lapping at your nipples while stroking your cock to get you primed and ready for what’s to come. And you know it’s you. 

Manami licked your right nipple, sending little ripples of pleasure through you as she gave you a gentle, loving handjob. She pressed her wet, drooling mound against your painfully swollen erection, making soothing sounds in your ear as she grinded up and down on you. Her slick, hot juices were covering the whole space between your navel and thighs. You lifted your teacher’s head from your erect little nipples and kiss her deeply, enjoying the sensation of her tongue penetrating your mouth.

You slid a finger into Manami’s wet pussy, enjoying how it clenched and squeezed your finger. She moaned and looks at you with the horny face of a monster, her desire evident in her pussy and her swollen nipples. You leaned forward and started tonguing both of them gently, focusing on one nipple, then switching to the other, and repeating the action. Her cries of pleasure and hands gripping your back tightly showed you were focusing on some of the right spots.

You took your finger out of your teacher’s pussy and started licking it clean, savouring the sweet and spicy taste of her nectar. She grabbed your hand and slides it in again knuckle-deep, and then took it out, raising your hand to your face.

‘Lick.’

The look on your teacher’s face, reminding you of when kids played up in her class, immediately compelled you to shove your finger in your mouth and suck it clean once more. She gave an ear-to-ear grin as she saw you loving the taste of her honey, and decided to take things a step further. She took hold of your hair and firmly but gently pulled you down to her flowing cunt. There was a sweet and sour odour to her, nothing like the fishy jokes people made. It smelled so good, you wanted to lap up every part of her love flower for the rest of your life. She pointed to her muff, tapping her hole with a finger, and then placed your head on her pussy lips. You took in a deep whiff of that sweet, delicious feminine odour. It was amazing. So heady and intoxicating, like her whole body. And herself, that warm, helpful personality which was always ready to assist. If this was the motivation you’d get, you’d gladly not do maths and count how many orgasms she would have with your tongue. You started licking her sweet pussy, pausing to nibble and rub your nose into her bumpy little clit. You dove inside her damp petals, licking and sucking for all you’re worth, unable to resist her commands or how delicious her beautiful, mature snatch tasted and smelled like. It was something which you could worship at with your needy tongue forever. You rub your nose inside her flower, trying to rub that heady scent on you and smelling her. Your licks covered her entire slit from taint to clit, and you even paused to lick her belly and kiss up and down her thighs a few times. Rivulets of arousal flowed down your teacher’s beautiful body as you ate her out hungrily.

Manami moaned and gasped as you ate her out so passionately, her hand keeping your head where she needed it so badly. She gave you a few directions or moved your head where she wanted it, but otherwise let you lick her at your own pace. She rubbed and pinched her clit, telling you what a good boy you are and how well you smelled her pussy. How she wanted your nose buried in her for her remaining days, how well your tongue worked, and how much she loved you loving her with your tongue. You moaned and ate her out harder and faster, your eager licks, kisses and smelling of her pussy showing her how much you loved her back just like she did.

Manami gently pulled your head from between her legs and stood up, then sat down on your face and told you to go crazy. Driven by need and lust, enjoying how you could eat her out like no one else would, you buried your face in her cunt and arse again, licking and kissing her ass and tight butthole as well as her needy pussy. You cleaned every drop of cream which came out of her, each one tasting better than honey and wine, and more delicious than the last.

Manami stood up again after almost half an hour of you having your face stuck between her ass cheeks, taking in her gorgeous round bum and eating her cream. She lowered her butt to your cock, and rubbed some of the juices you got out of her on it, and then started to sit down on your dick. A few thrusts and pants later, she managed to get your cockhead inside her ass. She lowered herself further, taking half of your penis in, her pants and groans of lust telling you what a buttslut she really was. She slammed her fat ass down on your dick, finally getting the whole of it in, and instead of moving up and down, started squeezing and milking you with her ass muscles while staying perfectly still. The sensation felt spectacular. Little stars burst in front of your eyes, and your whole body seized up in preparation for a powerful orgasm inside your teacher’s big ass. Her asshole muscles were contracting and relaxing, not giving you a moment’s rest, but she was starting to bounce up and down now, faster with each thrust, her hands on that jiggly booty opening up her cheeks for you. You stared intensely at the bouncing, heaving twin globes around your swollen cock and saw the end of your shaft peeking out from where it’s buried deeper than a dead vampire inside her asshole.

‘You like my asshole, don’t you, Anon?’ your teacher gasped, bouncing her beautiful ass up and down on your shaft faster than ever.

‘Y-Yes!’ you gasp, grabbing hold of her cheeks and slamming into her as hard as you can.

‘You want to worship my pussy and ass forever, huh? You want me to suck your cock like it has the elixir of life, and drink it down everyday, isn’t that right?’ moaned Manami, squeezing her hole harder around your cock and shifting her butt so it was hidden between her heaving bum.

‘Yes! Please!’ you whimpered. ‘I love you, sensei, I love what a buttslut you are, I love worshipping your big, beautiful ass, I want to drink from your pussy everyday, and I need you to gobble my cock for dessert each night! Please let me!’

‘Oh, so cute, Anon, so cute,’ said Manami, her asscheeks rolling over your belly as she bounces it around, using every motion she can to milk you. ‘You don’t need to beg, my body is yours forever. You’ll be kissing my pussy each night and licking my butt, worshipping it and every part of me whenever I want it. And be sure not to masturbate, I will want to swallow every delicious drop of your hot semen for all three meals! Perhaps even as creamer in my coffee in the evenings.’

‘Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God!’ you groaned, unable to stand your teacher’s smutty commands and dirty talk. ‘I’m cumming now, sensei, I’m cumming for you! I’m going to cum in your ass!’

‘Take it out for now, Anon,’ your teacher hissed, her voice thick with desire. ‘I want you to blow that load all over my rippling asscheeks!’

‘Yes, sensei!’ you moaned, your voice taking on a higher tone due to your excitement. You slid your cock out of her tight ass and placed it between those fat cheeks. You started thrusting back and forth, gasping. You fucked your sensei’s jiggly bum as hard as possible as she squeezes her own cheeks over your cock. She started sliding your meatpole up and down between her ass. You were so turned on and frustrated, you grab her butt and slap it hard, leaving a red welt and getting a sharp cry from Manami. You spanked her again and again, leaving marks up and down her asscheeks while your massive dong slides up and down her smooth buttcrack, leaving a lot of wet slickness and spit dripping from your sensei’s ass.

Your teacher milks your cock using her smooth butt thoroughly, her skill and raw squeezing power sending you over the edge soon. You moaned loudly as you erupted all over your teacher’s ass, spraying a shot of cum upwards which splattered over her back. You slammed your hips against her shaking booty again and again, and more cum shot out on her butt, staining it white. You emptied a big, hot sheet of manmilk out on to her bum, which soon took on the appearance of a quivering, glazed doughnut. You smacked her ass and turned her around, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

‘Did I teach you well, student?’ she chuckled.

‘Absolutely, buttslut-sensei,’ you replied. ‘I can’t wait to do that again.’

‘Neither can I, dear,’ said Manami dreamily. ‘I love sex, I know I want to have it with you, and I really do love you. You should know that by now.’

You nodded. It was certainly a rather direct declaration, but you were flattered and pleased to know how much she wanted you. And you would make sure that only your hands and lips would worship her ass.

Manami produced a pair of reading glasses, putting them on her nose and rapped a stick against her palm.

‘Well it’s time for the next lesson, prospective student,’ she said. ‘I have three holes and only one penis with me, what do I do? It’s time to do this over, and over, and over until you get it right.’

She gave you a salacious smile and leaned down to your cock, getting ready to practice ‘teaching’.

And this is one lesson you cannot miss.


End file.
